El diván
by LaLiNimph
Summary: QUINTA SESIÓN: SIRIUS BLACK. Los personajes son sometidos a terapia(todos traumatizados). Cada capítulo un personaje. ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡YA!
1. Sesión 1: Harry Potter

EL DIVÁN   
  
Sesión Primera: Harry Potter   
  
-Pase, señor Potter.   
  
Inseguro, el chico dio un paso adelante, escaneando la habitación con esos ojos tan expresivos que tenía.   
  
-Siéntese.   
  
A Harry se le escapó una pequeña sonrisita al ver el diván cerca de la butaca de su psicólogo. Como en las películas. Se recostó y entrelazó los dedos de las manos.   
  
-Puede empezar a hablar, le escucho.   
  
-Pues... la verdad, no sé qué contarle. Estoy un poco cansado de las prácticas de quidditch...   
  
-Ya veo. ¿Le gusta el quidditch, entonces?   
  
-Sí.   
  
-¿Qué es lo que le gusta más?   
  
-No sé. Todo.   
  
-Ya veo.   
  
Vaya. si iban a continuar así, se iba a quedar dormido.   
  
-¿Los entrenos también?- tanteó.   
  
-Sí, sobretodo al final cuando espiamos a las chicas por el agujero de la ventilación mientras se duchan- asintió Harry. Cuando oyó lo que había dicho, enrojeció y se tapó la cara.- Es que no puedo más... ¡Necesito una novia! Con lo buena que está Cho, ¡y no me hace ni caso! ¡Tengo dieciséis años, soy humano, y nunca he besado a una chica! Bueno, exceptuando esa vez a Hermione en la estación, que fue en la mejilla, no crea, y esa otra cuando el Club de fans del Niño que Vivió entero se me tiró encima... eran doce o trece chicas y no estaban mal del todo. ¡Casi me quitan la camisa! Lástima que Ron y Hermione me sacaron de debajo...   
  
-Ehem... Bueno, no se preocupe... ya encontrará novia...   
  
-¿Pero es que no me ve? Llevo gafas, estoy demasiado delgado, soy bajito y me salen granos en la barbilla! ¡Ni siquiera Ginny me hace caso ya! ¡Y la táctica de ser famoso y jugar bien al quidditch ya está muy vista en Hogwarts, es que no allí pesco ya ni con red de Pescanova! Y piense que paso nueve meses en Hogwarts y los otros tres en casa de mis tíos... además, Dudley me asusta últimamente. ¡Me mira con cara de obseso sexual!!! Yo creo que es travesti, se lo juro. ¡Yo lo vi pintándose con el pintalabios de tía Petunia! Creo que si el vestido de flores de la tía petó fue por su culpa. ¡Apuesto a que intentó ponérselo!- A Harry le dio un ataque de risa- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es que no puedo imaginármelo vestido de chica! ¡Estaría más gorda que Millicent Bullstrode! Aunque, ciertamente... el pecho ya lo tiene.   
  
El psicólogo se quedó perplejo. Este adolescente tenía problemas serios. Pero intentó aparentar calma.   
  
-¿Alguna cosa más?-preguntó inseguro.   
  
-Pues sí...me han dicho que es usted muy bueno en lo que hace...   
  
Él lo miró desconcertado. ¿A dónde quería llegar?   
  
-Eso procuro. Es mi trabajo.   
  
-Bien pues, hay un chico...no revelaré su nombre.-aseguró Harry.   
  
El psicólogo le miró suplicante.   
  
-En los vestuarios, cuando nos cambiamos...¿sabe?   
  
Él asintió. Le estaba inquietando el tema. Podría ser algo serio.   
  
-Pues todos vamos a las duchas. Y yo...yo...   
  
-Usted...-empezó con impaciencia.   
  
-Tengo un complejo...de inferioridad...-susurró él.   
  
-¿A que se refiere?¿A estatura?- preguntó tomando notas.   
  
-No...-volvió a susurrar muy sonrojado.   
  
El psicólogo paró de escribir. Si no se refería a eso...se refería a...   
  
-¿Usted...? Venga, ¡no exagere!-exclamó él sin saber muy bien que decirle.   
  
-Lo digo en serio.-dijo él recuperando un poco la compostura.   
  
-¿Y ese chico qué hace?-preguntó él volviendo a algo más serio y menos   
incómodo.   
  
-Él tiene un gran complejo de superioridad...-susurró Harry.   
  
Al psicólogo se le cayó el café de las manos al oír eso. Se rompió la taza y todo el café quedó por el suelo. Harry le miró extrañado.   
  
-No es nada.-aseguró aparentando calma.   
  
-¿Qué puedo hacer?-.preguntó Harry suplicante.   
  
"Para empezar, compararte con chicos menores que tú." Pensó el psicólogo maldiciendo la hora en que aceptó trabajar con hormonas en manifestación.   
  
-¿Y no puede decirme el nombre de el otro... chico?-tanteó el psicólogo.   
  
-No... ¿Por qué? ¿Está interesado?   
  
El psicólogo se puso como un tomate.   
  
-No, qué va... esto... Eh... Volvamos al tema de las chicas.   
  
-Bueno. ¿Usted cree que si me dejo perilla me tapará los granos?   
  
-Hombre pues... probablemente.   
  
-Y voy a comprarme gafas nuevas, éstas me van pequeñas. Rectangulares. Hermione dice que me quedan bien.   
  
-¿Hermione?   
  
-Sí, bueno, es mi amiga. Ella y Ron. Él está bastante colgado de ella, pero... a Mione no le van este tipo de cosas.   
  
-¿Quiere decir que es lesbiana?   
  
Harry se escandalizó:   
  
-¡No! Sólo... más centrada en los estudios. No parece muy interesada en chicos... ni en chicas, sobretodo con este follón de Vol... quien-usted-ya-sabe.-rectificó Harry.   
  
-Ah, bueno.- cambio de tema rápido:- Así que va a cambiar el look, ¿no?   
  
-¡Sí!- dijo Harry, entusiasmado- ¡Seré un tipo-duro intelectual con perilla y gafas rectangulares que juega a Quidditch, quiere ser auror y va vestido a lo "Matrix"! ¡Seguro que así me ligo a Cho!   
  
  
El psicólogo tomo notas.   
  
-¿Qué escribe?-preguntó Harry mirando su libreta.   
  
-Oh...no...no...nada.-contestó nervioso.   
  
-No me mienta.-dicho esto cogió de golpe su bloc de notas y empezó a leer.   
  
-"Chico con complejo de superioridad..." "Buscar y encontrar..." "Revisión profunda..."-el bloc le fue arrebatado de las manos bruscamente.   
  
-Pero...¿Por qué le interesa tanto?-preguntó desconcertado.   
  
-No...no...¡no es asunto tuyo!-declaró nervioso y ruborizado.   
  
-No le gustarán los...   
  
-Se acabó la sesión por hoy. Retírese.-dijo bruscamente.   
  
Harry le miró de reojo y se dirigió hacía la puerta.   
  
Fin de la sesión.   
  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: en cada capítulo habrá un personaje diferente. No sabemos cuántos ni cuáles, por ahora. ^_~   
Por favor dejad REVIEW.   
Porque así sabremos si gusta o no...o si debemos seguir con nuestras paranoias(muy habituales) o no. Suponemos que continuaremos si hay suficientes reviews.   
¡Gracias! ^_~ 


	2. Sesión 2: Ginny Weasley

EL DIVÁN   
Segunda sesión: Ginny Weasley   
  
-Siguiente, por favor.   
  
Una chiquilla pelirroja arrastrando una gran bufanda entró, colorada y mirando atrás por donde Harry se había marchado.   
  
Tsk, tsk. Y luego el chico decía que no tenía éxito.   
  
-Puede sentarse.   
  
Ella lo miró, parpadeando sorprendida, como si no lo hubiera visto antes. Sonrió agradablemente y se dejó caer en el diván. Antes de que el psicólogo pudiera volver a abrir la boca, empezó:   
  
-Bueno, yo quería hablarle de mis problemas con los chicos. Esto... bueno, después de Tom, que, se lo digo en confianza, era una monada aunque fuera un gran cabrón, claro, porque al fin y al cabo es un tío, me ha dado por babear por otro tío-bueno-cabrón. Ay- suspiró-, es que a las niñas buenas siempre les sucede lo mismo. A las no-tan-buenas también nos pasa, claro, ¡a ver qué se va a creer usted! Por donde iba: es rubio... y borde... y muy guapo... inteligente... y muerde. Mire, el otro día me lo encontré en el pasadizo por la noche- Ginny se quitó la megabufanda y le enseñó un gran moratón en el cuello. Sólo que no era exactamente un moratón. Era un mordisco.   
  
- Ya veo... así que usted y este chico ya han...   
  
Ginny sonrió inocentemente:   
  
- Bueno, es que me lo encontré en el pasillo.   
  
- Y... ¿otros chicos?- preguntó el psicólogo, para ver si el trauma de Potter tenía alguna solución posible- Por ejemplo... ¿Harry?   
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa con él?   
  
- ¿No le gusta Harry? Lo digo porque, al verlo, se ha puesto roja.   
  
- ¡Ah, no! A traves de los años, he llegado a la conclusión de que más bien se trata de una alergia. ¿Ve? Ahora que se ha ido ya estoy mucho mejor.   
  
- Ya... entonces hábleme de ese tal Tom...- dijo él, tomando notas y deduciendo que se trataba de un gran trauma.- ¿Es de la escuela?   
  
- ¿Tom? No, pero lo fue.   
  
- ¿Así que es mucho mayor que usted?   
  
- Bueno... sí, lo era, pero Harry lo mató.   
  
- ¿Qué???   
  
- Sí, bueno, es que él iba a matarme a mí- le razonó ella con naturalidad, como si hablara con un niño.   
  
- ¿Tom a usted?-empezó a sudar del estrés.   
  
- Psí, bueno. Es que era algo... ambicioso. ¡Pero tan mono! No como de adulto, qué asco.   
  
- ¿Adulto? ¿Pero no se había muerto? Me estoy perdiendo.-la cabeza le daba vueltas.   
  
- Claro, es que cuando creció se convirtió en Quien-usted-ya-sabe.   
  
- ¿Tom es Voldemort????   
  
- ¡No! Bueno, sí. Pero yo me enamoré de su memoria de dieciséis años.   
  
- Voldemort, vamos.   
  
- ¡No! Voldemort NO ES LO MISMO que Tommie-. Ginny lo miró ceñuda y cruzó los brazos-. Tom es Tom, y Voldie es Voldie.   
  
- ¿Voldie?   
  
- Sí, bueno. Creo que es muy amable. Pero cambiemos de tema, que lo veo muy pálido. Tom es agua pasada, de hecho. Lo importante ahora es el chico-mordisco. ¡Es tan mono! ¡Tan sexy! ¡Y tan capullo! No tanto como Tom, claro, pero eso se agradece. No creo que intente matarme. En el fondo es un trozo de pan. ¿No cree?   
  
El psicólogo la miró horrorizado. Esta chica no necesitaba un psicólogo... ¡NECESITABA UN PSIQUIATRA! ¡E IR AL MANICOMIO!   
  
Ginny se levantó y empezó a remirar los libros de las estanterías.   
  
- ¿Qué-qué hace?- preguntó él.   
  
- Usted cree que estoy loca. Le digo que Tommie ya no me gusta tanto. Ahora me gusta otro. ¡El capullo más grande que haya existido jamás!- añadió, exaltada-. Con todos ustedes... DRACO MALFOY- declaró con voz de presentadora de televisión.   
  
- ¿Malfoy?- le sonaba el nombre.   
  
- Sí, sí, lo sé... ¡El hijo de un mortífago! ¿No es fantástico?   
  
Un momento. STOP. La niña loca esa, además de haber estado enamorada de Voldemort, Voldie para más señas, ahora perdía la cabeza por el hijo de un mortífago... ¿los coleccionaba o qué?   
  
- Es que es tan mono...- continuaba Ginny en sus trece, bailando ballet por la consulta- tan CAPULLO... me encanta- acabó, suspirando. El psicólogo iba a decir algo pero Ginny continuó-: además, se dice que... que tiene... una gran... una...   
  
- ¿Una gran...?   
  
- ¿Me hará decirlo?- exclamó ella, roja hasta la raíz del pelo rojo.   
  
- ¿Perdón? No lo sé. ¿Una gran qué?- preguntó él sin entenderla.   
  
- Una gran... esto... una gran... colita.   
  
El psicólogo se quedó boqueando como un pez. ¿Así que Draco Malfoy era el del complejo de superioridad? Corriendo, apuntó: 'Draco Malfoy- GRAN colita'. Cuando leyó lo que había escritó, empezó a reír a carcajadas.   
  
Ginny todavía roja, lo fusiló con la mirada.   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? 'Colita' es lo que dice mi mamá.   
  
La mirada asesina tuvo el poder deseado, y el psicólogo dejó de reír de golpe. Se quedaron callados.   
  
- Bueno, ¿no va a decirme nada?- preguntó ella al fin-. Pues vaya asco de psicólo está hecho.   
  
- El mejor del país, ¿contenta?- la desafió él.   
  
Ella lo observó inquisitivamente.   
  
- ¿Esto quedará entre nosotros, no?   
  
- No lo dude. Aunque Draco Malfoy tiene que venir por aquí hoy...   
  
Ella lo siguió observando, esta vez un paso más cerca.   
  
- ¿Puedo esconderme en el armario?   
  
- Mejor no- respondió él tranquilamente.   
  
-NomolestaréyosóloquieroveramiDracoconfesandosussecretosmásintimosydespuéshacercositasconélhastaquequedecompletamenteagotadaysatisfecha. ¿Puedo?- preguntó, sonriente, después de haber hablado como la loca que llevaba dentro. Pensándolo mejor, por dentro y por fuera.   
  
Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta.   
  
- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de Draco.   
  
Ginny Weasley se escurrió bajo el diván.   
  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: ¡Otro! En el próximo capítulooo...¡más!   
¿Queréis más, no? Pues dejad REVIEW. Nosotras, Nimph y LaLi en las clases nos ponemos hacer el fic...xDDD pero vamos a clases diferentes y en los patios...CAMBIO.   
enga...en el próximo DRACO MALFOY. Ya veréis!! ^^   
  
Bye bye ^_~   



	3. Sesión 3: Draco Malfoy

EL DIVÁN 

Tercera Sesión: Draco Malfoy 

-Pase- permitió el psicólogo, nervioso. 

Draco Malfoy entró mirando bien a su alrededor. Había oído voces. Bueno, siempre podía ser que de hablar con tantos locos ya hablara solo... En realidad, un poco de pinta rarita sí tenía el hombre. 

-Puede sen...-empezó el psicólogo. 

-Antes de nada, quiero que quede clara una cosa, Señor Esquizofrénico. ¿Usted es ése tío a quien la gente le cuenta sus problemas para que usted les solucione la vida, no?- El psicólogo iba a responder pero Draco lo cortó otra vez (podía tener tanta trompa como quisiera, pero ciertamente era algo maleducado)- Pues mire, quería hablarle de mi principal problema...- Draco empezó a deambular por la consulta hasta que se encontró frente a frente con el diván (bajo el cual Ginny empezaba a ponerse nerviosa), y tras dudar dos segundos se echó sin pedir permiso, entrelazó lo dedos y fijó la vista en el techo- Verá, al menos hoy no voy a hablarle de las tendencias políticas o sexuales de mi padre, aunque tengo que hacerlo pronto, porque mi perro se esconde cada vez que lo ve y yo, bueno, me asusto, ni tampoco disertaré sobre mis traumas infantiles porque mis padres no me quieren, los oigo cada noche o creen que seré Death Eather, o de mi pésimo juego en Quidditch, mi complejo de inferioridad frente a Potter (sólo lo supero en capullo y en, bueno, en capullo, ya me entiende), mi falta de amigos, mi debilidad por los ositos de peluche o mi ambigüedad sexual... Es que... bueno, iba a decirle... me gusta una chica. 

El psicólogo chasqueó los dedos, fastidiado, y Draco se volteó, inquisitivo. 

-Nada, nada. Continúe. 

-Muy bien. Mire, no es que me guste, es que estoy... enamorado. ¿Se lo imagina? Yo, ¡enamorado! Es que cuando lo pienso me río solo. Ella... Es la mujer de mi vida. No me separaría nunca de ella. Es... el sol de mi existencia... mi sol cuando hay nubes... mi sol de noche... mi sol cuando hace frío... el astro brillante que guía mis pasos hacia... hacia el sol... El... 

-...sol... 

-¡Eso mismo! ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? No, si al final va a resultar que usted es bueno y todo... 

El psicólogo hizo como si se le cayera el lapiz para poder agacharse y cogerlo. Al hacerlo vió a Ginny toda emocionada debajo el diván con un pobre pañuelo de ropa que casi goteaba de tanto moco suelto... 

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-preguntó Draco intentando ver que estaba haciendo ese esquizofrénico. 

Este se levantó rápidamente. 

-Nada...siga por favor...-le ofreció con una sonrisa forzada. 

Draco volvió a tumbarse un poco molesto. A él le gustaba que le hicieran caso. 

-El otro día me encontré a "la chica" por el pasillo y yo decidí que o hacía algo al respeto o no...-Draco siguió hablando se su vida, pero el psicólogo tenía otra cosa en mente: una mano llena de pecas había salido de bajo el diván para efectuar una 'exploración'. 

El psicócologo (también llamado esquizofrénico) miró la mano con horror. Esta seguió su exploración, ajena a todo (y gracias a los dioses que Draco seguía hablando y hablando mirando al techo). El psicólogo dejó de escuchar lo que decía su paciente para observar a la mano exploradora. Esta seguía su rumbo en busca de algo por encima de la mesita... Gracias al recuerdo de el pañuelo moqueante y un discreto sorbido de sustancias nasales que Draco pareció no oír, el doctor entendió: buscaba la caja de kleenex situada al otro lado de la mesilla. Tan disimuladamente como pudo, empujó con un dedo la caja de cartón hasta la mano, que por su parte estuvo a puntito de volcar la lámpara. Por fin, para alivio del psicólogo neurótico, la mano volvió a su sitio con los kleenex. 

-¿Usted que cree? ¿Hice bien?- preguntó Draco mirándole. 

El psicólogo se enderezó tratando de parecer profesional y lo miró interrogante. 

-¿Me ha escuchado, verdad?- Draco lo agujereó con una mirada bastante amenazadora. 

-Por supuesto... -susurró él. La verdad era que no... pero si se lo decía, acarrearía ciertas consecuencias que prefería no conocer. 

-¿Entonces?- insistía Draco. 

-Claro- tanteó él. 

-Ah, ¿así que hacer tantas putadas y ligarme a esas chicas para luego dejarlas tiradas estuvo bien? Me alegro...- suspiró Draco, volviendo a observar la pintura resquebrajada del techo. 

El esquizofrénico (también llamado psicólogo) se quedó con la boca abierta. No era exactamente lo que... pero mejor no liarla más. 

-Bueno, continúe. 

-Sí, verá... ésa chica.... su sonrisa... su mirada... su pelo... sus piernas... su piel... sus pecas... sus ojos... sus cejas... sus rodillas... sus muelas... sus manos... sus tobillos... sus granos... sus orejas... 

-Esto... ¿me está hablando de una relación puramente física, no? 

-¡No! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Ella es el gran amor de mi vida! ¡Es mi... 

-...sol... 

Draco lo miró. 

-Iba a decir mi 'sangre'. No se pase de listo. 

-Oh-. El psicólogo se encogió en su silla. 

-Es mi sangre y mi destino... mierda, ahora me ha cortado el rollo. 

-Lo siento. 

Draco entrecerró los ojos con concentración. 

-Vale. Mi sangre y mi destino... La voz que canta la canción de mi soledad... Mi cielo y mis alas... Mi inspiración y mi musa... Mi tierra y mis raíces... Mis flores y mi fruto... La amapola de mi camino... La lluvia de mi verano... El rosal de mi jardín... pero... 

-¿Pero?- dijo el psicólogo. 

-¿Pero?- dijo Ginny. 

-¿Porqué lo pregunta dos veces?- dijo Malfoy. 

El psicólogo se indignó. ¿Qué se había creído ése niñato? ¿Que él tenía voz de niña pelirroja? Pero lo soportó profesionalmente: 

-Se me ha escapado. 

-Me está usted cortando mucho. Pero bueno, ¿Qué le decía? Ah sí...- Draco puso cara dramática- pero para ella.... para ella... para ella no soy más que... Un objeto sexual. 

El psicólogo le miró un poco divertido. ¿Y le extrañaba? Con su gran 'colita'...¡era lo más normal del mundo! Él sentía lo mismo que la loca esa de debajo el diván con mocos sueltos...¡después le tocaba limpiarlo a él!(los mocos claro) 

-¿Usted que cree?-preguntó Draco mirándole con cara suplicante. 

-Yo creo que usted tiene toda la raz...-iba a continuar, pero una mano le cogió el tobillo aprentándole con fuerza. La cabeza de la mocosa esa negaba como la loca que era. 

-¿Perdón?-preguntó el pobre confundido. 

-Nada, nada... digo que no creo eso, en absoluto... usted tiene muchas más virtudes... seguro que está enamorada de usted por su carácter- dijo él teatralmente. Eso no se lo creía ni Dios. 

-¿De donde ha sacado esa estúpida idea de que ella esta enamorada de mí?-preguntó este escandalizado. 

-Oh...este...¿no es así?-estaba desconcertado. 

-No lo sé. Peró lo dudo...-susurró con todo el melodrama de su corazón. 

-Él nombre de esa chica es...-empezó el psicólogo un poco nervioso por la reacción de los bajos del diván al oír otras palabras que no fuesen 'Ginny Weasley'. 

-Uh...esto...no sé si...bueno...Ginny Weasley- confesó en casi un susurro. Pero se oyó claramente. 

-¡Bien!-de debajo el diván salió una exclamación de victória. 

-¿Decía?-preguntó Draco desconcertado por ese 'bien' que se acababa de oír tan claramente. 

-Que estoy seguro que ella le corresponde- aseguró él muy convencido. 

Una cabeza pecosa apareció brevemente de debajo el diván con una mirada de furia al mismo tiempo que dipositaba un par de kleenex usados hacía el exterior. 

-Bien..creo que es hora de que se marche Sr. Malfoy de la gran coli...digo, adiós Sr. Malfoy.-este se levantó poco ruborizado por todos los secretos contados esa tarde y le dió la mano. Se dirigó hacía la puerta. La abrió y la cerró a su paso. 

De debajo el diván salió una chica muy sonrojada y con un paquete de klenex en la mano. Mientras acababa de hacer uso de paquete dejó un rastro blanco de klenex por todo el despacho. Él la miró un poco divertido por la situación. 

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?-preguntó ella molesta después de ver la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en su boca. 

-No, nada- negó él. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Draco. Éste se paró en seco para ver bien la escena. Su sol estaba allí. De pie. Mirándole. Y no había entrado ni salido nadie. 

¿Había estado allí todo el rato? ¿Lo oyó todo? ¡Imposible...! 

El psicólogo suspiró. Gracias a Dios que al día siguiente le tocaba la sesión de adultos y no tendría que aguantar hormonas que le dejaran la consulta llena de kleenex usados.

A/N: Bueno, personalmente no sé qué cree LaLi, pero yo (Nimph) creo que este es el mejor capítulo hasta ahora, aunque haya tardado algo más en acabarse. Por cierto, esto lo escribimos las dos, LaLi y yo, así que cuidadín con los reviews de alguna que nos fusiona y dice (por ejemplo) 'muy bien! sigue escribiendo'. Mal rollo, porque nos sentimos abandonadas (las dos, porque nadie sabe en quién pensaba la que dejó la notita traidora).

Bueno, esta vez pringo yo y respondo a TOOOOOOODOS los reviewers!!!

Lady Susite (ya tenemos pensado qué pasará exactamente con Snapey. Gracias por la idea!)

Usako

Lyxie-Nix-Jade (ahá! fuiste tú quien olvidó a LaLi-chan, uh? ^_~)

Blume-chan (nos dejaste con la intriga de si eres inglesa, japonesa o hispano-hablante )

Iris Pollens

NoNa (woo...gracias)

Lina Saotome

Favila (pobre loquero... si es encantador)

Patty*Potter

Claudia (jajajaja... no te preocupes, tanto Remus como Sirius y Snapey serán los próximos en caer ^_~)

Hermione12 (también hay Ronnie, por supuesto)

Dauragon (¡Hola! a LaLi le hizo musha ilusión que te pasaras)

Júbilo (aquí tienes a Draquie-poo para ti)

Ariadna

Kali

Eowyn (estamos deliberando si haremos R/H o H/H... igual hacen un trio, aunque la colita de harry no dé para mucho ^_~)

Rowen@ Phoenix (que somos dooos....)

Polgara

Cami

AnySeverus

Honguito (que somos dos, leñe! ya eres el tercer olvidadizo...)

Finn-chan (¿Cómo que 'tu' fic? *nimph suspira, derrotada ^_~)

silorangi

Leia-Pandora

kitty

Aruna (AAAAH!!! ¿Lo leíste Y DEJASTE REVIEW???? *nimphie se emociona y da saltitos a su alrededor* Wooo misae? petunitus!)

Spacey

GRACIAS A TODOS!!! *los abraza* Y ahora, señores, ¿ven ese botoncito de aquí abajo, a la izquierda de pantalla? Pues dejen review. ^0^ Y en la próxima sesión... ¡Reeeeeeeeemus Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupiiin!!!!


	4. Sesión 4: Remus Lupin

EL DIVÁN  
  
Cuarta sesión: Remus Lupin  
  
Remus Lupin entró en la habitación. La cita era a las 9.00 de la mañana. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y entonces...  
  
-¡Ahh!¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Remus muy aturdido al ver a un hombre en pijama de pie en medio de la habitación.  
  
-Soy su psicólogo. Mi nombre es...-al ver que su pobre paciente tenía los ojos como platos se miró el cuerpo. ¡Aún llevaba el pijama! La crisis de ayer le afectó bastante...  
  
-¿Seguro que es mi psicólogo? ¿No será usted otro paciente?  
  
-¿Me permite un minuto? Tengo que cambiarme.  
  
-Esto... Por supuesto- Remus se sentó en una silla dispuesto a esperar.  
  
-Ejem...Fuera- le indicó poco amablemente el psicólogo (hay que entenderlo, que tu paciente te encuentre en pijama es una situación ciertamente embarazosa - y no quiero decir que nuestro encantador homosexual se haya quedado en estado).  
  
-Oh...perdón-. Remus enrojeció y salió de la habitación avergonzado.  
  
-Ay Dios mío...- murmuró el psicólogo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.  
  
Acabó de vestirse y le dejó pasar.  
  
-Puede sentarse señor...- empezó el psicólogo mirando sus notas.  
  
-Remus Lupin- le informó Remus.  
  
-Gracias. Lo que decía, puede sentarse, o tumbarse o lo que quiera. También puede quitarse la camisa si lo desea. -dijo él tranquilamente, pensando '¡Y rima y todo! Quiera-desea en asonante, jaja, qué bueno soy' mientras se le escapaba la risa.  
  
Remus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como... platos muy grandes, ¿o tal vez bandejas?  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Oh...nada, nada. Siéntese- rectificó el psicólogo neurótico tratando de esconder la cabeza tras su libreta de anotaciones de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada. ¿Seguro que lo que había tomado para desayunar era café?  
  
Remus se sentó, un poco nervioso.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que contarme?  
  
-Pues mire usted... Draco Malfoy me ha dado muy buenas referencias de su trabajo... -empezó Remus.  
  
'Claro, después de mi sesión, la niña loca ésa y él empezaron a... bueno. Querría olvidar el posible trauma psicológico que me dio de verlos besándose en mi precioso despacho... pero no será posible, por lo que veo.' Pensó el pobre psicólogo.  
  
-Y Ginny Weasley también, curiosamente...  
  
'Paciente + paciente = Trauma para mí : Buena Reputación'  
  
-Harry Potter en cambio...- continuaba Remus- no me ha dicho nada, y... no lo entiendo.  
  
-¿Cómo?- se interesó el psicólogo.  
  
-Cuando salía de la consulta le dije: '¿Es superior o inferior al del año pasado, Harry?'. Y al chico se le humedecen los ojos y me dice casi gritando '¡Es inferior! ¿Me lo vais a restregar todos por la cara, malas personas?'. Y se fue corriendo. ¿Usted lo entiende?- preguntó Remus con cara de 'Yo no'.  
  
-Sí, pero no puedo contárselo. Secreto de profesión, entiéndame.  
  
Remus asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Usted tiene algo que contarme? ¿o preguntarme?- preguntó el psicólogo.  
  
-Antes que nada querría preguntarle algo que me tiene intrigado. Antes no me he atrevido por educación, pero... todos estos 'kleenex' por el suelo... ¿Son decoración o es que esta resfriado?  
  
El psicólogo observó el suelo del despacho. Con un movimiento de varita todos los papeles llenos de mocos de pelirroja volaron hacía la papelera.  
  
-¿Mejor?  
  
-Sí, gracias. Me ponían nervioso. A lo que iba... Mire, desde niño que me siento frustrado.  
  
-Eso nos pasa a todos.  
  
-Sí, pero es distinto. Por ejemplo... ¿Usted cree que soy gay?- preguntó Remus con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.  
  
-Hombre...no sé que decirle...- dudó el doctor, aunque interiormente rezaba para que lo fuera.  
  
-¿Lo ve? ¡Todo el mundo lo piensa!- se exasperó Remus.- ¡Yo no soy gay!  
  
-No exagere... ¿Todo el mundo?  
  
-De verdad. Mire, mis amigas se dividen en dos grupos: Las que me consideran 'El amigo gay' y las que me tratan como 'El amigo peluche'. ¿Me entiende? ¿Nunca le ha pasado, verdad?  
  
-No he tenido ese problema...- confesó el psicólogo gay.  
  
-¿Lo ve? ¿Lo ve? Solo me pasa a mi... - se lamentó Remus, y la tristeza invadió el despacho.  
  
-No... no se preocupe, su novia tendría que ayudarlo- dijo el psicólogo un poco asustado por esa sensación que había invadido su despacho de locos.  
  
-¿Qué novia?  
  
-¿No tiene novia?  
  
-¿No le he dicho que soy un hetero infeliz porque todas me consideran gay? En cuanto me presentan a una chica guapa (bueno, y una fea también, no crea), me dice que ojalá todos los tíos fueran como yo, y diez minutos más tarde me pregunta cómo me va con los tíos. Entonces yo les digo que no, que a mí me gustan las mujeres. ¡Y entonces se ríen! Y dicen: ¡Hay que ver que salero! No te preocupes, los tíos son unos cabrones. Si quieres te presento a un amigo mío, que tiene un culito monísimo... Y yo: ¡Que no, que no, si yo lo que quiero es ligar contigo!  
  
-¿Y ella que le dijo?-se interesó el psicólogo. Esto se parecía mucho a las telenovelas o a esos programas que ponen por la tele muggle del tipo culebrón (que, por cierto, a él le encantan).  
  
-Va la chica y me dice: Venga, ¡que gracioso eres!  
  
-No puede ser...- susurra el psicólogo con cara de atontado.  
  
-¡Pues lo es! ¿Me entiende, verdad? Soy una víctima. No atraigo a ningún ser repleto de estrógenos en un radio de 40 kilómetros. ¡Ni siquiera a una almeja! Lo digo por experiencia. ¡Estoy harto de que las chicas me vean solo como su amigo del alma! Pero mire, fíjese que, en cambio, los chicos si que van detrás de mí. ¿Curioso, verdad?- Remus estaba al borde de la desesperación.  
  
-¡Tranquilícese! Explíqueme más- le ordenó. Estaba muy interesado en tales cotilleos(y en lo referente a los tios...más).  
  
-No sé que más decirle...bueno, sí. Mis queridas amigas, aunque a la mayoría no solo las querría como amigas... ¿La mayoría? Bueno...vale, a todas... Como decía: muy amablemente me prepararon una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños. Según ellas, algo que no podría olvidar. Y acertaron. ¿Sabe donde me llevaron? Pues nada más, y nada menos, que al 'Night Club Butterfly'. ¿Sabe que es, doctor? -preguntó Remus levantando los ojos hacia él.  
  
El psicólogo negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que lo conocía como su propia casa. El 'Night Club Butterfly' era un club gay muy conocido. Pero claro, eso no iba a reconocerlo.  
  
-Pues es un club gay bastante de moda. ¡Y me llevaron allí! ¡Para que pudiera ligar, según ellas!-Remus parecía estar muy frustrado.  
  
-Ah, interesante- Ahora que lo pensaba, creía haberlo visto amarrado a la puerta gritando 'NO PIENSO ENTRAR!!! NO PIENSO ENTRAR!!! ALLÍ DENTRO HAY TIOS BAILANDO EN TANGA DE VACA!!! ME TRAUMATIZARÉ Y VOSOTRAS TENDRÉIS QUE PAGARME UN PSICÓLOGO!!!!' a diez o doce tías que trataban de meterlo dentro estirándolo por los pies... obviamente se había traumatizado, pero él no había visto medio euro de las chicas...  
  
-Dejando a parte el tema de mis amigas...mire, yo le cuento. ¿Ha notado que estoy así como...cachas?  
  
-No, lo siento, no me he fijado- mintió el psicólogo. Desde que entró, se podría decir que... lo había notado.  
  
-Pues mire...lo estoy- Remus se levantó la camiseta y le enseñó sus marcados músculos- Y las piernas están más o menos igual.  
  
-Y eso...¿a que se debe?-preguntó él sin saber muy bien que hacer, o se le tiraba encima y... bueno, eso, o simplemente hacía como si nada. Después de pensarlo bien, se decidió por la segunda opción. Aunque lo primero seguía siendo tremendamente tentador.  
  
-Simplemente, hay cierta persona que me persigue a todas partes. Me sorprende que aún no me haya encontrado aquí. De tanto correr y esquivar...mire como me he puesto. Ahora parezco el típico gay-cachas-tio-bueno. No se si me entiende.  
  
-Le entiendo muy bien- la verdad es que él estaba igual. Tenía el cuerpo bien formado. (Esto lo escribió LaLi!!! Y no quiero saber dónde tenía la cabeza... firmado: nimph)  
Un ruido resonó detrás de la puerta. De golpe, se abrió.  
  
-¡Remus, cariño! Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo y... otras cosas.-exclamó Severus Snape muy alterado.  
  
-Snape, ahora no tengo tiempo de...- empezó Remus. Pero Snape lo agarró del brazo y empezó a llevárselo.  
  
-¡Sr. Psicólogo! Este era el tipo del que le hablaba....-pero no pudo seguir porque Snape lo cogió en brazos y se fue corriendo mientras Remus gritaba como un desesperado.  
  
El psicólogo no sabía bien que pensar.  
  
Toc, toc. Un hombre llamaba a la puerta.  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:  
  
LaLi: Bien...éste, a mi sinceramente, me ha gustado. ¡Mi peluche de Remus!  
  
Nimph: A mi me gusta más el de Drackie-poo.  
  
LaLi: Bueno, normal. A ti siempre te gusta más el niño este con complejo de superioridad. ¿Por qué será?  
  
Nimph: mmmmh...sin comentarios ^^  
  
LaLi: Mejor será. No es plan de poner porno en el fic...  
  
Nimph: jijiji  
  
LaLi: Bueno...dejando el tema...En el próximo capítulo...*chan chan chan chan* SIRIUS BLAAAAAAAAACK: Gigoló Profesional  
  
*LaLi tira purpurina*  
  
*Nimph se quita la purpurina del pelo* 

Nimph: No será para tanto.  
  
LaLi: Ahora, después de esta guarrada que he montado en el suelo voy a responder reviews! (Esta vez, pringo yo xD ^^)  
  
*Nimph se tumba en el sofá*  
  
Nimph: Tu responde...que yo te escucho.  
  
*LaLi con mirada asesina a Nimph-mala-persona*  
  
LaLi: A lo que iba...  
  
ReVieWs:  
  
  
  
Thuringwethil ( graacias! El ron / hermi aun tendrá que esperar ^^)  
  
Lyxie-Nix-Jade ( pareja de echo? Mmmmh...tu que crees? ^^)  
  
Alpha ( eso eso! Somos 2! XD)  
  
MELLIZA  
  
Eowyn ( no es gay!!! Aquí no lo es!! XDDD)  
  
Leia-Pandora (lucybell? Eso k es?)  
  
Brida-Weasley  
  
Lina Saotome ( no te mueras auuun...que faltan capítulos!)  
  
Polgara  
  
Hermione12 (pobre roooonecito...)  
  
ARUNA (wooooo...otro revieeew? *LaLi ve como Nimphie salta del sofá y empieza a correr por la habitación* bueno...como iba diciendo... *Nimphie tira mas purpurina por la habitación* ¿Después lo limpiarás tu, no? *Nimphie le saca la lengua y dice : Misaeeeeee*  
Bueno...creo que no harán falta más comentarios al respecto.)  
  
Claudia (gracias?)  
  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
Anna Hibiki  
  
May Potter  
  
Blume-chan ( thank you? ^^)  
  
Jubilo ( lo siento…creo que Ginny va necesitada de kleneex ^^U)  
  
Cati ( ver asi a harry...es un privilegio reservado solo para las autoras aquí presentes :P )  
  
Filomena Apricot  
  
Nacho (Gracias quemado-frustrado :PPP )  
  
Spacey ( graaaaaaacias *LaLi salta de alegria* *Nimphie se la mira de reojo* bueno...lo que decía...*LaLi se pone seria* que muchas gracias, ejem)  
  
Honguito  
  
NoNa (graacias ^^ mira nimph, tenemos una fan :PP )  
  
alien2506  
  
Yo (si, es mucho pedir ;PP)  
  
Migyer  
  
Gertie-Potter  
  
Gatita  
  
Stellah Lhderl-Hirl  
  
  
  
LaLi: muchísimas gracias a todos y a todas.  
  
*LaLi les da un caramelo a cada uno*  
  
*Nimph se avalancha encima de la bolsa de caramelos y coge unos 10*  
  
LaLi: Eeeeehhh!!!  
  
Nimph: es que tengo hambreee...*cara de ángel*  
  
*LaLi mirada asesina*  
  
LaLi: ¡A quien deje review un caramelo másss!  
  
*LaLi cambia reviews por caramelos*  
  
Nimph&LaLi: ¡ya nos veremos!  
  
*Las dos se cogen de la mano y se van trotando por el campo*  
  
Nimph: Sí, realmente LaLi-chan vio demasiado Heidi. Por cierto, si habéis contestado reviews pero LaLi no os lo ha agradecido, es mi culpa. *se sonroja* el capítulo hace mil años que está listo pero yo soy una mala persona y me olvidé de repasarlo y subirlo. Así que dejad review para este capítulo y os agradeceremos los 2!!! *nimph tira besos y corre tras LaLi* Espera, cabra loca!!!


	5. Sesión 5: Sirius Black

**EL DIVÁN****  
Quinta sesión: Sirius Black**

-¿Puedo pasar?

El psicólogo, rendido, suspiró, se arregló el cuello de la camisa a lo Tom Jones y cruzó las piernas con cuidado para no pillarse nada.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y la temperatura ambiente subió a treinta y cinco grados. Wow. Vaya bombón.

El hombre de la puerta – cabello largo, oscuro azulado y algo despeinado; ojos rasgados azul océano Pacífico (aclaración: color mar de playa de Hawaii), cuerpo de Dios olímpico (del sexo) y una bolsa de papel en la mano-, como decíamos, el **hombre** de la puerta entró con paso decidido, sacudió la mano del aturdido psicólogo y se encaramó de un salto al diván, que de repente se antojaba... eh... ¿erótico?

-Buenos días, doctor. Soy Sirius Black.

El susodicho doctor intentó contestar, pero parecía que tenía problemas con el sistema de sonido.

-Bueno, si le parece... ¿empiezo?

-Sí... - articuló el doctor con un hilo de voz.

-Bien. De cinco amigos que fuimos en mi infancia, dos están muertos, el otro los mató, Remus es un hombre lobo y tiene... sus problemas, y yo pasé doce años en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometí. Supongo que a usted le gustaría hablar de mis traumas, pero lo siento, de tanto repetir la triste historia de mi vida para ligar me destraumaticé yo sólo, a base de: cuento y ligo, cuento y ligo... Las nenas son demasiado sensibles como para resistírseme.

El psicólogo parpadeó. ¿NENAS? ¡NOO! ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía ser hetero! El psicólogo se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué le pasa, doctor? ¡No se preocupe, si va a cobrar la hora igual! Verá, he empezado una nueva vida... Desde que salí de la Academia de Aurors, trabajé de Auror, presidiario profesional, prófugo, perro, guardaespaldas, gigoló (ya ve, eran tiempos de necesidad) y, finalmente, he encontrado mi destino: Ser Estrella de Rock.

El psicólogo tenía la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba le caía por la barbilla. Gigoló... había sido gigoló... Gigoló... Esa idea rebotaba en su cabeza. Notaba cómo su babilla, como ya hemos dicho antes, bajaba y caía en su camisa.

-¿Oiga? ¿Me oye? ¿Ha oído lo de Estrella del Rock? Le advierto que tengo madera de cantante, ¿eh?- insistía Sirius con su característica modestia (escasa y guardada en el bolsillo)-. No querría ser maleducado... pero le cae la baba, señor... ¿No tendrá un kleenex?

-No... -  respondió el psicólogo como un zombi. Desde que la niña loca vino, ya no compró más por miedo a que volviera. El recuerdo de la niña satánica y su nuevo objeto sexual (tamaño king size) sirvió para devolverlo a la realidad, aunque no sirvió de nada porque la cara de Sirius estaba a medio palmo de la suya. Gg... 

-¿Quiere que le deje mi pañuelo?

-Ggg...

-¿Eso es un sí? ¿O es un no? 

-Ggg...

-Lo tomaré como un sí-. El **hombre** le dejó un pañuelo con una huella de perro bordada en la mano inerte de su doctor, que no reaccionó porque se estaba ahogando en sus propias babas. El **hombre** se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y luego continuó con su cháchara-: ¿Ha visto que llevo una bolsa en la mano? ¿Doctor? ¿Y sabe qué llevo dentro?

El doctor no contestó.

-¿Y quiere saberlo?

Silencio.

-¿Doctor?

Silencio frustrante.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? De todas maneras, yo se lo enseño. Yo sé que usted, en el fondo en el fondo, quiere saberlo, aunque no lo exprese con palabras...- Sirius dudó- Yo sé que usted lo desea, lo veo escrito en sus ojos.

Al pisocólogo se le abrió más la boca. Por suerte o por desgracia, ya no dejaba restos de saliva sobre su camisa Tom Jones.

-Está bien, tomaré eso como un sí. Es... ¡Mi nuevo vestido súper-fashion para la audición de mañana! ¿Se lo muestro?- sin esperar respuesta, Sirius metió la mano en la bolsa, pero antes de sacar su vestido se lo pensó mejor-: ¿Sabe qué? ¡Mejor me lo pruebo! ¡Un momento, voy al baño! No se duerma, ¿eh, doctor? ¡Que nos conocemos!

Sirius desapareció por la puerta del baño, sin darse cuenta de que no conocía al doctor de nada. Dicho doctor, una vez solo, sacudió la cabeza y se tragó las babas. Por poco se atragantó de la cantidad auto-producida en cinco minutos. Entonces se dio cuenta. ¡Tenía un Cuerpo 10 en su baño! ¡Él sí que necesitaba una ducha fría! Conteniendo los chillidos de excitación que el **hombre** le provocaba, buscó corriendo su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre las piernas para tapar... _cierto_ _bulto_. Trató de mentalizarse para no quedar como un idiota... otra vez, pero su determinación se vio por los suelos en cuanto Sirius volvió del baño.

Dios.

Se desmayó.

Sirius llevaba... unas botas hasta medio muslo. No unas botas inocentes, no, sino unas botas de charol negras con cremallera dorada. ¿Y cómo se sabía hasta dónde llegaban las botas? ¡Pues porque no llevaba ni pantalones ni camiseta, sino un tanga de cuero (y charol) con un lacito dorado y una chaqueta de cuero, junto con una cadena de oro macizo al cuello.

Se desmayó, como ya hemos... bueno, que se desmayó como cualquier ser humano en su situación. ¿No?

-¿Doctor? Tengo la impresión de que no me presta mucha atención. Puede que me equivoque claro. Si es el caso, corríjame, por favor.

Silencio.

-Veo que no es el caso.

De repente Sirius oyó un estruendo fuera del edificio. Sacando la cabeza, vio una manifestación de sus fans (con pancartas y demás) gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón. 

-SIIIIIRIUS.... SIIIIIIIRIUS.....

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda! ¡Me han encontrado! ¡Estoy acorralado!- siseó, y con eso se fue corriendo del despacho (con las botas no era muy fácil).

*-*-*-*

A/N: **LaLi**: No hemos tardado mucho... ¿verdad?

**Nimph**: No... creo que cuando Remus, todavía no era verano. Y ahora es Navidad.

**LaLi y Nimph (a coro):** ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**LaLi**: El tanga de Sirius es vuestro regalo.

**Nimph**: Por eso lleva lacito. Y ahora, como tenemos algo de prisa, vamos pitando a los reviews. ¡Lindos lindos lindos! ¡Os queremos!

JS (lo de la terpia de grupo es una buena idea, quizás en capítulos próximos...)

Claudia

Wilbur (*Nimph le da un caramelo* ¿Sabes que estoy acabando ByN9? Jur jur...)

MELLIZA

Lina Saotome (está bien, viólenlo, pero cuidado con los embarazos no deseados... Que después no sabremos dónde meter los retoños en Aurea Ixia)

Kali (*mientras LaLi llama al manicomio* Eh... Mm... Gracias por el review extra largo)

Spacey (Gracias por los comentarios constructivos... éste capítulo estaba muy pensado para las chicas, pero esperamos que te haya gustado igual ^^)

Esther

Júbilo (¡Woo! Este capi, no sabemos porqué, pero creemos que te ha gustado... Jur jur. Déjanos otro review lindoooo...)

Leia-Pandora

Eowyn (mientras no quedes como el psico...)

Nuitari (gracias... Sevvie es el siguiente)

NoNa (¡Yay! ¡Tenemos una fan!)

Fleur Delacour

Blume (Where the **** are you from? ^^ Purpurina is glitter)

Profion

May Potter (O.o)

Christine Daae (faltan Sevvie y Hermi antes que Ron)

Tomoyo-chan

Selene

Nakkier, Nakkier, Nakkier y Nakkier (¡gracias!)

Pristila

Tranks_girl

Hooolaaaaaaaaa

Dark_Smile (¡Uo! ¡Muchas gracias! ^^)

Gwendolyn (!!!!)

Daniela Lupin

Gwen&Rinoa bis (¡Merci! Jur Jur... Gracias por los comments... igual aplicamos alguno ;) )

Myr (¡Gracias por los ánimos y demás!)

Irene (¿De verdad se parece a lo que le pasa a los psicos? Pobrecillos... De hecho es más parodia de los papeles que las escritoras de fanfics (como nosotras) aplican a los personajes por norma... pero, en fin, muchas grácias. ¡Y ánimo con Caparroja!)

Próxima sesión: SEVERUS SNAPE 


End file.
